


Sanctuary from the past

by Phobicesia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobicesia/pseuds/Phobicesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aja, a human used as bait to lure vampires to their death. It changes once her thought-to-be lover is done with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary from the past

Her eyes darted across the room. She studied the specks of dust just... flying around, blowing on them to watch them stir around. A simple disturbance can cause chaos that will affect the others.

"How long have you been there?" Benjamin strode through the front door. Aja rested back into the chair. "Long enough for you not to notice. I mean, really? You couldn't even pick up on my scent?" she poked at him.

Benjamin curled his lips. He didn't like being teased about these things.

"Hm... very funny," he interlocked his fingers behind his back, strolling over to her. She tried her best to seem eased, but she was as stiff as a rock. Every vampire she's met has caused an immense panic in her.

Of course not every vampire was evil; but many times the normal strength, speed, senses and agility? Of course a human was terrified of being around vampires.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered. She peered up at him with innocence. "I've heard about you..." Aja had a flirty tone. Flirting was good, it would distract him from what was about to happen.

"As have I of you."

She froze up. He was playing with her, he had to be. 

"You're better off leaving right now," he squatted down in front of her. Her nose scrunched up from anger. "I don't think I want to."

Benjamin grinned and gestured his head. "Humans have sunk low enough to get involved with vampire affairs?" his lip formed a tight line. He moved in, inches from her face. "I'm warning you, not threatening you. Leave," he was more than serious.

Their eyes locked before someone had emerged from the shadows, going straight for Aja.

It was Cerin. But... why him? He had claimed to love her, to protect her at no cost. They were intended to be in this together.

Benjamin groped him around his neck and slammed him into the floor before reaching Aja. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman?" Benjamin wagged his finger in Cerin's face.

Cerin grumbled, the words caught in the back of his throat.

"It's better if you just go now. Take the girl with you, too."

Aja was backed as far as she could against the wall. The wall should be sinking at this rate.

Cerin's body lowered beneath the ground. Benjamin's eyes widened in shock. He shot a frightened glance to Aja; neither moving a muscle. "He can move through solid objects..."

It had been minutes before either inched. "He-he... I'm..." she choked on her words. Utter betrayal. The man she thought she'd share chemistry with tried to kill her.

"It might not be wise to stay here."

"Then where do I go? H-he'll get to me and-"

"You're putting my coven in danger as well."

Aja tried to hold her trembling body. He could sense her terror without even looking at her; now he felt guilt. If he were to turn her away, she would certainly die. This man clearly wanted her dead for some reason.

Of course his conscious kicked in.

"You can stay. Only until we find someplace else for you."


End file.
